iBoarding School
by The Throne
Summary: It's Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby's sophomore year at Zeus Academy and everyone is psyched. Especially when they make friends with the Victorious gang, until... Freddie and Andre want Sam, Tori wants Beck and Trina and Spencer are gone... whats goin on?
1. Carly's POV

**Carly POV**

I was just finished with packing my bags and was ready for my sophomore year at Zeus Academy. Even though it was my sophomore year, it was my first year there. I just hope I'm put in a house with Sam and Spencer is my house guardian.

"Ok kiddo, ready to go to the Zeuse Acadamy?" Spencer said.

"Yup, and Sam should be here any minute" I said. Right on cue she walked through the door with two suitcases and a carry-on.

"Why so many?" Sam asked. I looked down and saw that I had four suitcases and two carry-ons.

"We're gonna be there for eight months!" I said.

"Yeah, but we have a uniform" Sam said. That was the only thing I didn't like about Zeus Academy, the uniforms. They're cute but I like expressing myself. At least we get to accessorize as we please.

"Yeah, at least leave one of these behind" Spencer said. I sighed and put the smallest one in the corner.

"Hey people" Freddie said coming in with Gibby.

"Hey Freddie, hey Gibby" I said

"Are we ready to go?" Spencer asked.

"Yup!" We all said. We drove to California in his car, yeah that's where the boarding school was. When we finally got there we were told to sit in the gym. They were just finished making announcements.

"All new students stay behind" the man said. This guy didn't look right. He looked, evil. I know it was just my imagination, but he just looked so creepy. Like he shouldn't be at a school, like he didn't belong. The fact that he _was_ in a school, makes it look like he's up to no good.

"Why are you five late?" he pointed to me and the gang.

"It was a long drive and-" Spencer started

"Never mind I'm not interested" he said.

"Ok" Spencer said

"For you guys let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Pluto, I am the headmaster of Zeus Academy" he said. "I don't have time to repeat announcements for you so I will just tell you where your house is"

"Ok" Spencer said

"I did not ask you to speak" Mr. Pluto said. "When I call your name, you will step forward. Spencer Shay?"

"Yes that's me" he said standing up.

"You are the house Guardian for the Poseidon House" he said. "Fredward Benson, Orenthal Gibson, Samantha Puckett, Caterina Valentine, Jade West, you will join Mr. Shay to your house"

"Yes sir" Gibby said and I chuckled. I was upset I was in a house with all these strangers _and_ I'm not with my brother. Oh well, I'll make new friends.

"Katrina Vega" Mr. Pluto said

"I'm here" a short tan girl with long brown hair said.

"You are the House Guardian of the Hephaestus House" he said. "Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Carly Shay, Victoria Vega, you will join Katrina Vega to your house"

"Ok guys let's go, I have a map so I can take you" Katrina Vega said. "Oh, and call me Trina"

"Great, mostly guys in this house. They're gonna think they own the house" I said

"Not if I have something to do with it" a girl behind me said. "Besides we have a female House Guardian"

"That's true" I said. "I'm Carly"

"Tori" she said and shook my hand. "That's my sister"

"Lucky, I wanted to be in a house with my brother Spencer but I'm not" I said

"You're lucky, I wanted to be in a house without my sister" Tori said and I laughed. "Don't you think Beck is so cute?"

"Which one is that?" I asked

"The guy with the fluffy hair" Tori said

"Yeah, but he was sitting offaly close to the girl with the jet black hair" I said

"That's his girlfriend Jade" Tori said. "But I have a huge crush on him so I have to get them to break up"

"That's kind of rude" I said

"I don't think so" she said "They fight all the time so it's like I'm doing them a favor"

"That makes sense" I said.

"Hey, I'm Robbie" a boy with curly hair and glasses said.

"I'm Carly" I said

"I'm Tori" Tori said

"I'm Beck" the fluffy hair boy said.

"And I'm Andre" he said. "Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori and I have been friends for a few years now"

"Well this is the Hephaestus House" Trina said looking at the map and back up at the house.

"It's beautiful" I said and it was. It was big too. It had big dark wooden doors and it was stone. When we went inside the colors were warm. The theme was orange, red, yellow, like fire. It was pretty together.

"What is Hephaestus?" Robbie asked. I went in one of my carry-on bags and grabbed my computer. I took a seat on the couch and opened it and searched for Hephaestus.

"He's the Greek God of fire. I guess that's where the color theme comes from. It says he made swards and other weapons for the Gods. It also said he was crippled" I read

"So we get the crippled God? No fair" Tori said

"Well I think that the fact that he's crippled and still takes care of himself _and _was a hard worker says a lot" Trina said

"When did you get so insightful?" Tori asked

"Sometime during college" Trina said. "Isn't it awesome? Now I'm pretty talented _and_ smart"

"Uh, yeah" Beck said. Trina eyed him before letting it go.

"Well you should probably go to your rooms" Trina said.

"Do you want to share a room with me?" I asked Tori

"Sure" she said. We ran upstairs and tried to find the best room. There was a room that was big but there wasn't enough closet space. Then we found a room that had a good amount of closet space but the actual room was too small. Then we found a room that was big and had a good amount of closet space, but it was for Trina because she was the House Guardian. We finally found another big room with a good amount of closet space _and_ a view of the campus.

"This is perfect" I said. "Can I get the bed by the window?"

"Sure, this one's closer to the door and I always feel safer when I'm sleeping by the door" Tori said

"So how unfair is it that you have to wear uniforms" I asked

"I hate it, uniforms suck" Tori said.

"Students must wear a black skirt and a button up white shirt" I read.

"That's so boring" Tori said

"Yeah but you could decorate it anyway you want" I said. I pulled out a black skirt and a white button up and put it on. Then I found my lace leggings and put on my ballet flats. When I was done I showed Tori.

"Nice" Tori said. "My turn"

"Ok" I waited until she came out. She had on a white button up and a black pencil skirt that went to her mid-thigh. She hiked it up so the skirt was at her waist and put on some basic black oxford shoes. "Cute!"

"Hey guys!" Trina called. "Come down here"

"Coming" Tori called. We went downstairs to see the guys already down and already in their uniforms.

"So I'm going to read the rules they left for me" Trina said. "Students must be back home by eight thirty and be in bed by nine thirty"

"That's so early" Beck said

"Well, maybe as the year goes on, I'll let you off the hook at ten, but if I get in trouble for this it's your fault" Trina said. "Breakfast is at seven am, lunch is at school at eleven thirty am and dinner is at six thirty. You can go off campus for lunch but lunch is only an hour and you have to be back by twelve thirty pm"

"Just to clarify, we can eat lunch with other houses right?" I asked

"It doesn't say you can't" Trina said. "Ok, let's get you ready for your afternoon classes. This is a weird day but I'm sure tomorrow the schedule will be normal"


	2. Jade's POV

**Jade's POV**

"Bye sweetie" my mom said. I rolled my eyes. Why must she have so much love? It's gross. I grabbed my stuff and went into the building. They told me that I had to pick up my schedule at the front desk. When I went there I saw Tori and Robbie.

"Hey Jade" Robbie said

"No" I said. "Where's Beck?"

"I don't know he…" I walked off so I don't know what he said and I don't care either. I was walking so fast I didn't see the person in front of me. Sadly, it was Cat.

"Hi Jade" Cat said after I fell on her.

"Do you know where Beck is?" I asked

"No" Cat said. "Maybe he's _Beck_ in LA still"

"Whatever" I said. Then I spotted Trina

"Do you know where-" Trina started

"You're wasting my time. Do you know where Beck is?" I asked

"Yeah he's with Andre" Trina said

"Where's that?" I asked

"Back there, where's Tori?" she asked

"Who cares" I said. I walked in the direction she pointed to and walked there quickly. Eventually I saw him and ran up to him.

"Hey ba-" I interrupted him with a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Your hot, other girls will be all over you. They need to know your taken" I said

"Your so paranoid" he said. Was I? He's gorgeous! Every girl who lays eyes on him falls in love with him. Why do they always look at me like I'm crazy when I do stuff like this?

"Jade where's your stuff?" Andre asked. Oh yeah, my stuff. I kind of forgot about that.

"I think I left it at the office" I said. We walked back and checked in. I got my schedule, I had boring classes. Then again everything about this place is boring. I bet nothing interesting happens here. I had the classes and it was stupid stuff like name games and what not. Then we went to the gym so we could hear some dude talk.

"Jade, I'm over here" Beck called to me. I smiled and sat next to him. He's almost as good as scissors.

"I'm so bored" I said. Then this man came out, he was not boring. He had jet black hair, except it didn't look like his came from a bottle. It was smoothed back with way too much gel. His eyes were jet black and he was a little chubby. I know he sounded like a total dork, dweeb, nub, etc.… but it wasn't just the way he looked. It was the way he carried himself. He was basically saying, 'I'm the shit, respect me' and that made him awesome.

"Everyone be quiet" he said. He had so much authority and power. The whole room went silent like that. "Welcome back to Zeus Academy. For those of you who don't know, I'm Mr. Pluto. I am the Headmaster here. You will do as I say when I say it. Now, as you all know, or should know, the two houses Hephaestus and Poseidon are empty because the students have graduated and the House guardians had terrible… accidents"

"That guy is creepy" Cat said

"I know" I said. "So cool"

"Cool?" Andre asked but I ignored him. Then five new students came through the doors or at least four new students and an adult. The first girl to walk in had jet black hair, but by the way she walked, and dressed, I'd say she was as girly and perfect as Tori. I already don't like her. The next girl had blonde hair half up half down. She actually seemed kind of cool, but I don't know yet. The guy behind her was tall and frumpy looking. He looked a little like the first girl. He walks weird, I don't like him. The next guy was kind of pale, tall, wore polo shirts with layers, and he looked like a total nub. The next guy was chubby. He looked at everything like a disgusting little critter that went to Disney World for the first time. Dude, it's a gym.

"All new students stay behind" he said. Everyone cleared out while the freshmen and some of the sophomores stayed seated. He then pointed to the five that just walked in. "You five, why are you late?"

"It was a long drive and-" the tallest and most likely the oldest said

"Never mind I'm not interested" Mr. Pluto said.

"Ok" the man said.

""For you guys let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Pluto, I am the headmaster of Zeus Academy" he said. "I don't have time to repeat announcements for you so I will just tell you where your house is"

"Ok" the tallest said

"I did not ask you to speak" Mr. Pluto said. "When I call your name, you will step forward. Spencer Shay?"

"Yes that's me" he said standing up.

"You are the house Guardian for the Poseidon House" he said. "Fredward Benson, Orenthal Gibson, Samantha Puckett, Caterina Valentine, Jade West, you will join Mr. Shay to your house"

"Yes sir" the chubby one said and I groaned. I was without Beck. He was with Tori and that other goody two shoes perfect chick. They just better keep their slimy hands off of him.

"Ok, guys let's get to the Poseidon House" Spencer said

"Yay!" Cat cheered.

"Why are you so happy?" the blonde girl asked. She was hanging next to the nub and the fatty.

"Why _not_ be happy?" Cat asked her. "What's the point in being sad or mad?"

"Whatever" she said.

"So are you two going out or what?" I asked eyeing the blonde and the brunette.

"No, no way in hell" the blonde said. "We've just know each other for a while"

"Yeah, I'm Freddie by the way" the brunette said

"I'm Cat" Cat said

"You're a cat?" Sam asked

"No, my name is Cat. Well actually it's short for Caterina" she said

"I'm Gibby" the chubby one said

"Great, so you all know each other!" the tall one said. "I'm Spencer by the way"

"Hi Spencer" Cat said. We walked up to the house of stone and went inside. It was an ongoing theme of blues and purples.

"I did a little Greek history seeing as we were going to be in a school about Greek Gods and-" Freddie said

"Dork" I said

"Nub" Sam said.

"So you don't want to know who Poseidon is?" Freddie asked

"I do" Gibby said

"Me too" Cat said

"All I want to know, is where the kitchen is" Sam said. "But go ahead and tell"

"Kitchens through the hall" Spencer said and Sam walked back there.

"There's no food in the fridge!" Sam said

"I have to go shopping" Spencer said

"Well hurry up and do it!" Sam said

"I will, when you're in school" Spencer said

"Poseidon is the God of the Sea. So he's like a water God. He's also supposed to be the creative God and designed all the creatures of the sea" Freddie said

"Cool, how did you get in here Freddie?" Sam asked

"I'm plenty creative" Freddie defended.

"Ok, everybody go find your rooms" Spencer said. Cat ran up the stairs laughing like a maniac while the rest of us simply walked up. Cat already chose a room with a big closet and a lot of space.

"Hey Jade want to share with me?" Cat asked. I was about to say yes when I saw what she got out of one of her bags. It was pink posters with candy and cupcakes on them.

"No" I said and walked to the next room. Freddie and Gibby were in it unpacking so I went to the next room. Sam was in it. She wasn't unpacking, she wasn't putting cupcake posters up, she was sitting on her bed eating a ham sandwich. That's when I knew she wouldn't bother me. "Can I share with you?"

"I don't care" Sam said. She finished her sandwich and opened her stuff. "How stupid is it that you have to wear a uniform?"

"So stupid. I didn't want to come here" Jade said

"Your parents forced you?" she asked

"My parents wouldn't dare force me to do anything" I smirked. "I'm here because Beck is here, and I don't want any other girls trying to take him"

"Oh, who's your boyfriend?" Sam asked

"Beck, the buy with the truly amazing fluffy hair" I said. "Keep your paws off of him!"

"Ok, well let's get changed" Sam said

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked

"My mom's exact words were 'I love you, but you need to get the hell out of here' so she shipped me off here. Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer all came so we could be together" Sam said. "I was happy to be out of there though. No more bikinis!"

"Ok," I said. "Now we can change" I put on a black skirt and my black boots and a button up. I wore my fishnet arm warmers and my chain belt. Sam wore a black mini skirt with suspenders that aren't meant to be worn on your shoulders. She also wore sheer thigh high tights and sneakers.

"Hey, guys come down here so we can read you the rules" Spencer called

"Coming" Sam said.


	3. Beck's POV

**Beck POV**

I don't know why but I'm in a really good mood today. I woke up feeling wonderful! I think the whole house feels it too. Everyone has a smile on their face. Trina was in the kitchen cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She was putting the bacon on the plates for us and looked a little overwhelmed so I decided to help out.

"Hey Trina, I'll help you with the eggs" I said

"Ok, just put the eggs on that plate and take it into the dining room. Be careful, it's hot" she said. I grabbed the handle but let go quickly. It was hot, super-hot. I looked at my hand and expected to see burn marks but I didn't. I grabbed the pan again and instead of it hurting, it was soothing. I can't explain it. It just made me happier. I put the eggs on the plate and went into the dining room with it and the orange juice.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" they said.

"Am I the only one in a really good mood today?" Tori asked

"No, I'm in a good mood too" Carly said.

"It's really hot out" Trina said

"I know, I've always loved hot whether" Andre said

"Same" Robbie said.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me" Trina said

"Doing what?" Carly asked

"My hair, nails, etc.…" she said when she went upstairs and turned to my housemates

"What's up?" Andre asked

"Well, I want to show you guys something" I said. I motioned for them to come in the kitchen and they followed. I turned on the stove and put my hand in the fire. Everyone gasped and Carly and Robbie closed their eyes. "No look" I said

"I don't really want to" Carly said. Robbie peaked and saw that my hand was still in the fire, but nothing was happening to it. He nudged Carly who opened her eyes and lifted her eyebrows.

"How did you do that?" Tori asked

"I don't know, someone else try it" I said and took my hand out of the fire. Andre closed his eyes and stuck his hand in the fire. He opened his eyes and stared at his hand, as if making sure it really was in the fire.

"It doesn't hurt at all" Andre said.

"You try it" Carly pointed to Tori. "I will if you will"

"Fine" Tori said. She stuck her hand in the fire and smiled. Carly did it grinned.

"Spencer always did light things on fire spontaneously" she said. Maybe that's the only way I was able to survive all this time"

"Robbie" Andre said. "Want to try it?"

"Ok" he said he stuck his hand in the fire and pulled it out quickly

"Is it hot?" I asked

"No, well yes but it doesn't burn" he said. He stuck his hand in it again and took it out. "It's kind of soothing"

"We should get to school" Carly said

"Your right" Andre said

"Hey Beck, want to walk to school together?" Tori asked me

"Sure" I said. Tori has been extra nice to me lately. Well I guess she always is, but I just feel like something's up. Oh, well, probably just my imagination. I walked towards the Poseidon house and saw the kids coming out. They looked worn out, tired, pale, and a little sick. Even Cat seemed to be tired as she held onto Gibby for support. I saw Jade come out so I walked to her with Tori.

"Hey baby" I said

"What do you want? Oh hey" she said "Wait what are you doing?"

"Me?" Tori asked

"Yes you, why are you here?" Jade asked

"I told her she could join us" I said

"Well un-tell her" Jade said to me before turning to Tori. "I'm not in the mood for your super perfect perfectness today so go away"

"Jade!" I said

"It's fine, I'll walk with Carly" she said who was with Sam.

"Why are you in such a mood?" I asked

"I don't even know" Jade said. "Everyone in the house is, today we had a huge fight"

"Really? About what?" Beck asked

"Really stupid stuff" Jade said. "Just, stay clear of everyone, they'll probably bite your head off"

"Note taken" I said when Sam started yelling at Carly and Tori who looked terrified. We went to class and noticed that the Poseidon house was _still_ in a yucky mood. They were continuously fanning themselves and drinking plenty of water. Sam fell asleep in class and got in a huge fight with Freddie when he woke her up. Cat cried because she had a headache, Jade put gum in a girls hair because she asked her to stop blowing it in her face. And even Gibby yelled a guy for _accidently_ tripping him.

"What is up with you guys?" Tori asked

"I don't know, I woke up and just felt horrible" Cat said

"Yeah, more than usual" Jade said as a girl with red hair walked by.

"Hey look Cat, she has red hair just like you" Robbie said. Cat looked up and frowned.

"That's totally unoriginal" she said. She got up and walked to the girl. She put a smile on her face and held her hand out. "I'm Cat"

"I don't care" the girls said not looking up from her phone. Cat put her hand down.

"I like your hair" she said.

"What are you talking about?" the girls said finally looking up. She looked at Cat's hair, then back at hers. "Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not, I don't even know you" Cat said

"No, do you know what happened the last time a girl copied me?" she asked her

"No" Cat said. The girl dug in her bag and grabber a pair scissors. In one swift move she grabbed one of Cat's pigtails, pulled her down, and cut it. "My hair!"

"Here you go" the girl said handing her the ponytail and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You cut my hair" Cat said still looking at her hair. She looked sick, like she was about to cry. Then she looked angry. Now remember everyone in the Poseidon House was already in a bad mood. Cat looked scary. She ran to the girl, grabbed the scissors, and cut the hairs girl. The girl turned around shocked. She felt her hair, and looked at the hair in Cat's hand. "Here you go" Cat said throwing the hair at the girl.

"Yeah Cat!" Jade said

"That's what she gets" Sam said

"That was awesome" I said. "Good job Cat"

"Thank you, now I need to even out my hair" Cat said. She ran in the hall as we finished lunch. We expected to see her in class but she didn't come and that was weird. We went back to our house and went to sleep. It was pretty quiet. I think everyone was trying to figure out where Cat was.


	4. Cat's POV

**Cat's POV**

Time to get up for school. I don't feel well today, my head hurts. Oh well, probably just a passing thing. I put on my pencil skirt and my suspenders and black heeled shoes. I always where heels because I don't like being short. I like to be tall and closer to the clouds. I went downstairs slowly to see my house. Wow, that's a sad sight. Sam and Gibby were laying their heads down, Freddie had his hands in his head and Jade didn't even have her scissors.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" Spencer said putting food on the table. Everyone else just groaned and moaned.

"Gibby wake up" Freddie said. He slowly lifted his head. "Sam, get up"

"No" Sam said. Freddie lifted her head and she opened her eyes. "Food"

"Yeah" Freddie said

"Shut up" she said getting some bacon.

"What's your problem?" Freddie asked

"Right now, you" Sam said

"I woke you up so you could eat, you should be thanking me" Freddie said

"I don't thank people nor do I thank you" Sam said

"Are you saying I'm not a person?" Freddie asked

"Yes, because you're not a person, you're a nub" Sam said

"Guys please don't do this right now" Gibby said

"No offence Gibby, but this isn't your argument" Freddie said

"I just don't feel like hearing it today" Gibby said

"And I don't feel like hearing you fat fag" Sam said. Gibby stopped and looked at her.

"Sam! I'm not gay! Freddie are you just gonna let her say that to me?" Gibby asked

"What do you want me to do? Lie and say it's not true?" Freddie said. I covered my ears and said la la la. Next thing I know Jade pulled my hand down.

"NO!" she said.

"What did I do?" I asked

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Jade asked

"I didn't want to hear them fight" I said

"Well I don't want to hear you and your la la's!" she said

"Stop being such a witch I didn't do anything!" I said

"I'm not a witch, you're an annoying little-" Jade started

"Enough!" we heard. I looked up and saw Spencer. "What's up with you guys today?"

"I don't know, I'm just not having a good day" Gibby said. I nodded.

"Well try not to fight so much. Go ahead and get to school" Spencer said. We all went out to see the Poseidon House walking to us. They looked so jolly and happy, I envy them. I'm so tired I grabbed Gibby and walked with him. Sam and Freddie walked with Carly who was droning about how it's such a beautiful day. It's too hot to be a beautiful day. Tori walked over to them and said hey. Then she started to talk about the _beautiful _day.

"IT IS NOT A BEAUTIFUL DAY! IT'S TOO HOT SO SHUT UP!" Sam yelled at Carly and Tori who backed away. My headache got worse as the day went on. Before lunch I went to get some aspirin. When I went back I used my paper plate and fanned myself.

"What's up with you guys?" Tori asked

"I don't know, I just woke up feeling horrible" I said

"Yeah, more than usual" Jade said as a girl with red hair walked by.

"Hey look Cat, she has red hair just like you" Robbie said. I looked up and frowned. I thought I was the only one who did this. I did this for my love of red velvet cupcakes.

"That's totally unoriginal" I said. I got up and walked to the girl. I smiled so I could try to be nice to her and held my hand out. "I'm Cat"

"I don't care" the girls said not looking up from her phone. I put her hand down.

"I like your hair" I said insinuating that I had the same hair.

"What are you talking about?" the girls said finally looking up. She looked at my hair, then back at hers. "Why are you copying me?" huh?

"I'm not, I don't even know you" I said

"No, do you know what happened the last time a girl copied me?" she asked me

"No" I said. The next thing I know, half of my hair is in her hand and not connected to my head. "My hair!"

"Here you go" the girl said handing me the ponytail and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You cut my hair" I said still looking at my hair. I can't believe she did that. She can't do this to me! I ran to the girl, grabbed the scissors, and cut the hairs girl. The girl turned around shocked. She felt her hair, and looked at the hair in my hand. "Here you go" I said throwing the hair at the girl.

"Yeah Cat!" Jade said

"That's what she gets" Sam said

"That was awesome" Beck said. "Good job Cat"

"Thank you, now I need to even out my hair" Cat said. I ran out and bumped into Mr. Pluto. Mr. Pluto scares me.

"You useless child!" he yelled at me. Then he looked at me, as if realizing who I was. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper, why don't you come with me"

"For what?" I asked

"A present" he said and I smiled. I love presents. I skipped to his office and sat down.

"What's my present?" I asked

"It's right here" he said giving me a small blue box. I opened it and in it was a bracelet with a blue charm on it.

"It's so pretty thank you!" I said I put it on and smiled. Then everything went blurry. "I'm sleepy"

"Why don't you go back to the house and take a nap, I will explain to your teachers why you are not in class" he said

"Thank you, your nicer than you look!" I said. I left and explained to Spencer what happened. He told me to go upstairs and take a nap. I woke up later feeling much better. I cut my hair and combed it. I went downstairs with a smile on my face.

"Cat, are you ok?" Gibby asked

"I am now thank you" I said

"What's on your wrist?" Sam asked

"A bracelet, Mr. Pluto gave it to me" I said

"Mr. Pluto?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he's actually really sweet" I said

"He's not cool anymore" Jade said. I smiled and sat down next to them.


	5. REVIEW, IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!

_**Read!**_

**So I am on Spring Break now. YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**And that's good news for you too. Why? Because I will upload two new chapters to one of my stories every day for 2 weeks. Until I'm not off, unless something comes up of course. So yay! Starting with iRandom. Then iAm today iBoarding School tomorrow iReally Hate you. So YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Now_ read this, this is important_, and try to R.E.V.I.E.W. the answer to this question by the 6pm.**

**So if you didn't already know, I am a House of Anubis fan and that's where this story idea came from. I love the show and Victorious and iCarly and decided to make this. I don't want this to be just like House of Anubis, that is not my goal. But, I am thinking of making a group between the students like Sibuna. It wont be formed until one of the later chapters. **

**So here are my questions.**

**1. Do you think I should, or is that too much like House of Anubis. By the way, all the students will be in on it very early in the formation of the group. Maybe like five chapters after it's been formed. More like ten because of the remakes I do of the chapters in different POV's.**

**2. If so, which characters do you want to see in this group. It will be two Hephaestus house characters (Tori, Carly, Beck, Andre, Robbie) and two Poseidon characters (Jade, Sam, Cat, Gibby Freddie) They don't have to be two boys and two girls. It could be (B-boy G-girl) BGGG, GBBB, GGBB, GGGG, BBBB.**

**Also, do me a favor and review more. Please, tell me what you like, don't like, what you think I should change. _ANYTHING!_**

**See you later!**


	6. Andre's POV

**Andre's POV**

"Night Andre" Sam said walking past me to Carly and Freddie. It was now seven fifty and our curfew is eight.

"Night Sam" I said. Sam is so funny, and cool. She told me Freddie and I were the only boys here that didn't totally annoy her. She says Gibby is a potato, Robbie is a nub, and Beck is a Canadian. She also said Freddie is annoying too, but they've been friends for years.

"Hey Andre" Tori said as we began to walk towards the house.

"Hey Tori" I said. I'm not sure how I feel about Tori. She's a really close friend, but I might have feelings for her. I think it's safer to go to Sam seeing as it's obvious she has a crush on Beck. "What do you think of Sam.

"She's arrogant, rude, sloppy, and greedy" Tori said.

"Wow, I asked because I was thinking about asking her out" Andre said. Tori had this look on her face for a split second. I couldn't really think of what it was.

"Oh" Tori said

"Do you think I should" I asked her

"Do what you want Andre" tori said walking up the stairs. I crinkled my eyebrows. Usually she's my dating Guru. I flopped on the couch and Carly flopped down next to me.

"What's up?" she asked. Carly seemed nice, but I don't know her that well.

"Nothing" I said

"Oh come on, you can tell me" she said. I sighed.

"I think I like Sam" I said. She grinned.

"That's so cute!" she said. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know" I said. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well" she started. "I think you should get to know her better. I love Sam, she's so lovable and when she cares about you, she does little things to show it. But she comes with a lot of baggage. She has quit a personality. Before you want to become her boyfriend, become her friend"

"Wow, thanks Carly" I said. She smiled and went upstairs. I began to grow a headache and decided to sleep it off. Then I woke up and I was standing in front of a lake. I looked behind me and saw nothing but trees. I looked next to me and saw Tori. But she was rocking back and forth shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had her eyes closed, she looked almost sleep. Maybe she was, maybe she was sleep walking. Maybe I was sleep walking, but then how did we both get here. She then opened her eyes and looked around.

"Andre? What's going on?" Tori asked

"I don't know, I don't even know how I got here. Sam and Freddie walked arm and arm laughing. I felt jealousy build up in me, but I let it go. When they saw us, they let go of each other quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked

"I… what are you doing here?" I asked

"Freddie couldn't sleep and wanted to go on a walk, but was too scared to go without me" Sam said. Freddie looked at her and rolled his eyes. It began to get really cold, but there was no wind, and it was a fairly hot day. I guess they felt it too because they wrapped themselves in their arms. I saw something glow in the lake.

"What's that?" Tori asked

"I don't know" Freddie said.

"Do not trust him" a voice from the lake said

"What?" Freddie said

"Don't trust him," she repeated

"Who?" Sam asked

"You're wearing the bracelets, TAKE THEM OFF!" she said. I looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet with the red ruby. Next thing I knew I was awake.

_**I know, short, sorry =(**_


	7. Freddie's POV

**Freddie's POV**

"So look at these neat things Mr. Pluto gave to you all" Spencer said to us. He gave us small blue boxes.

"Hey my bracelet came in that!" Cat giggled.

"I don't wear bracelets" I said

"Oh come on, it's a gift from Mr. Pluto" Gibby said. "Just wear it"

"Fine whatever" I said and grabbed one and put it in my pocket. I just don't want another reason for guys and Sam to make fun of me. I hung out with Carly and Sam for a little while before having to go home to get ready for bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I sat up just as Sam came in the room.

"What are you doing up" she asked

"What are you doing up?" I asked

"I can't sleep" she said

"I can't either" I said. She came in my room, careful not to wake Gibby and sat next to me.

"What was with the bracelet thing?" she asked

"Bracelets are for girls and, I don't want another reason to be made fun of"

"By who?" Sam asked

"Who else?" I asked

"Oh right'" Sam said. "I didn't think it bothered you"

"It does sometimes" I said

"Fine, I'll tone it down, but I will not stop" Sam said

"Never asked you to" I said as I grabbed the bracelet. I put it on and got woozy.

"Why don't we take a walk" Sam asked

"No" I said

"Oh come on" Sam asked. She dragged me out to the woods. To kill time we talked about iCarly before we had to end it to come here and Spencer and all of the fun we had each other. I don't know how we got to the lake that stood before us. When I saw Tori and Andre look at Sam and I, I let go of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked

"I… what are you doing here?" Andre asked

"Freddie couldn't sleep and wanted to go on a walk, but was too scared to go without me" Sam said. I just rolled my eyes at that. I knew the real reason she wanted to go on a walk is so she could get some fresh air, and _she_ didn't want to go alone. That's when I noticed the lake. It went from a regular lake to one that seemed to glow in the dark.

"What's that?" Tori asked

"I don't know" I said.

"Do not trust him" a voice from the lake said

"What?" I asked

"Don't trust him," she repeated

"Who?" Sam asked

"You're wearing the bracelets, TAKE THEM OFF!" she screamed. I looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet with the blue gem. Then I turned my alarm off.


	8. Tori's POV

_**A/N- So last night I was half sleep when I wrote those chapters and I think you guys deserve more chapters so… here you go!**_

**Tori's POV**

"Hey baby, want to hang out after school?" Jade said coming to Beck and I.

"Yeah sure" he said wrapping his arm around her waist. When Beck wasn't looking she motioned for me to go away. I rolled my eyes, I'm so sick of her. I walked to Andre who was talking yo Robbie and Cat, but he soon went to Sam, Freddie, and Carly. I decided to just walk alone. Maybe that was better, I was able to think.

I was able to think about last night. I had the weird dream I had. Why was Andre, Sam, and Freddie in it? Why was the lake talking? And why did she ask us to take the bracelets off? Why am I thinking about this? I should be thinking of a way to break up Bade. They're hanging out today huh? I have some plans for you Jade.

Lunch time I was walking when all of a sudden someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a classroom. First thing I thought was that I was going to die. I swear my life flashed before my eyes. I looked around the classroom and saw Sam, Freddie, and Andre.

"Hey, you almost gave me a heart attack" I said

"Sorry" Sam said.

"So why did you do that anyway" I asked

"So Freddie and I were talking and he said something about this dream he had" Sam said.

"Then She told me she had the same dream" Freddie said.

"Then Sam and Freddie talked to me and it just so happens that I had the same dream" Andre said.

"So we were wondering if maybe…" Sam started.

"If your dream was that you were at a glowing talking lake then yes, I had the same dream" I said. I sat down in a chair and they sat down too.

"There's something else" Andre said. "Try taking your bracelet off"

"Why? Because someone told us too in a dream?" Tori said.

"Exactly, because someone told all four of us in one dream" Freddie said. I sighed and tried to find the hook that I used to put it on, but it seemed to have disappeared.

"What the heck" I said still trying to pull it off.

"We can't take ours off either. Something fishy is going on" Andre said.

"Wait, Mr. Pluto gave these to us" I said

"Yeah" Sam said

"What if he's trying to harm us and the lake is trying to protect us" I said

"That's what I was thinking" Freddie said

"What if he's trying to protect us and the lake is trying to harm us" Sam said

"That doesn't even sound right" Tori said

"I agree with Sam on this one" Andre said.

"Guys, Mr. Pluto is a creep!" Tori said

"So is Sinjin but he means well" Andre said

"Look, we obviously don't know anything about either of them" Freddie said. "I don't think we should tell anyone until we know for sure what's going on, deal?"

"Deal" I said with Andre and Sam nodded. So Jade and Beck were about to go on a date… time for me to pit my plan to action. Beck was walking to the park when I walked in front of him. All of a sudden I miss a step going down the stairs from my house and hurt my foot. Beck sees and comes to help me. This was not a part of my plan, but I like it better this way.


	9. Jade's POV 2

**Jade's POV**

So Beck and I are supposed to be on a date, but he's late. I'm sure he's not with another girl, just me being paranoid. So then where is he? We were supposed to meet up at the Poseidon house. I don't understand, he doesn't do this kind of stuff so what's going on?

"Hey Jade, what's up?" Sam asked coming to me

"I'm on a date with Beck" I said

"Aren't you missing something important? Like Beck?" she said

"Yeah, he's late" I said

"How late?" Sam asked

"Fifteen minutes" I said.

"A lot can happen in fifteen minutes, maybe you should go check on him" Sam said.

"Maybe I should" I said. I walked to the house and didn't see Beck. Or Tori. I was getting a bad feeling in my gut. Something was wrong.

"Hey, why are you here?" Robbie asked

"Do you know where Beck is?" I asked

"Yeah, he's with Tori" Robbie said. My blood began to boil.

"With Tori doing what?" I asked

"She fell down the stairs and hurt her ankle, he's taking her to the infirmary" Robbie said. I stomped out of there and went to the school as fast as I could. He missed a date with me to help Tori, when there are like a billion other losers who would gladly do that. I'm pissed. I went into the infirmary to see my boyfriend, and the slut with a wrapped ankle.

"Beck, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked panicked.

"I am so sorry" he said

"Good" I said

"Tori twisted her ankle and I was just gonna take her and leave but she insisted I stayed with her" Beck said. Tori smiled coyly at me.

"Oh, and you didn't think to call" Jade said

"Phone died" he said.

"Yeah, and I didn't have mine with me" Tori said. When Beck wasn't looking she lifted her shirt and pointed to a shape in her pocket. It was the shape of a phone.

"Where's the nurse then?" I asked. "Or was this all a lie so you could make out"

"Jade that's ridiculous" Beck said.

"No it's not, and I'm sick of you cheating on me, so we're through" I think I said. Did that really come out of my mouth? I don't mean it.

"You mean that?" Beck asked

"Yes" I said. I think a demon has taken over my mouth to make me say things I don't mean.

"Fine" he said and walked out. Sam came in behind me.

"Spencer told me to get you, its past curfew" she said. Tori got up and limped to me.

"Jade, I can honestly say nothing happened in here. You're so paranoid, you just made it easier for me" she said. "So go home bitch, I win"

"Excuse me?" I said

"I win" she said and limped out of there. Sam looked at me in shock.


	10. 4give me

**_OMGGGGG_**

**_I know you hate me. My computer is broken, I'm on my moms computer right now. She is NOT going to let me on everyday to write stories and upload them here so it may be a while when I upload a new chapter. I'm so super duper sorry, as soon as my computer works again. I feel so bad =( I jinxed myself by saying I'd upload a chapter everyday. So I'm still alive if you were wondering. I ca try and see if I can write the chapters on here but it will take me SOOOO much longer so don't expect new chapters for a while now. Except 'Season three' which is getting three new chapters but only because I've been working on it 5 minutes a day. next is iRandom. Once again I'm so sorry. My stories will be up and running again soon :D_**


	11. Beck's POV 2

**A/N- AYYYEEEE! So I know you don't care because I wouldn't care but... June 19 was my birthday!**

**Yes, you heard me right!**

**I wrote all of this on my birthday but our router stopped working and we had t order a new one.**

**So since I'm in such a good mood, here's the deal!**

**iRandom- You are getting three new chapters! I haven't really been uploading a lot and I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME!**

**iAm- You are getting an apology from me. :( They took away the story because I did something on it I shouldn't have. I'm wording it like that because they didn't TELL me what I did. They literally just said this: "". So because I don't know what I did wrong, I can't really re post the story and correct my mistake. Blame them.**

**iReally hate you- I know you're DYING to know how they make up and pair off. Well congratulations! Today is your lucky day! This story will be finished today!**

**iBoarding School- You are getting three new chapters and a new fight! A BIG fight! That sounds kinda sad but it's good entertainment :/**

**Season Three- Will Viktor find the cup? Will Alfie and Amber be set free? And SPOILER ALERT- Where did Vera go? All these questions will be answered! Your story will be finished today!**

**And every time I finish a story you're getting ANOTHER STORY apart from iAm. Of course plan to be finishing iRandom as my last story since it's going all the way until that last episode.**

**AND SO congratulations. I know you're sick of me talking so here's your story.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Beck" Tori said to me sitting down.  
>"Hi" I said.<br>"So, I was thinking, do you wanna... go out, with me?" Tori asked. At first I thought I didn't hear her right, maybe she was crazy. But then I thought, who can't Jade stand the most? Tori.  
>"Yes!" I said and she smiled. I could make Jade jealous and she would go out with me again. "Yes, Tori Vega you are my new girlfriend"<br>"Ok!" she said. She ran upstairs to do something, but I'm not sure why. I decided to tell Jade now. While I was going to the house I saw Freddie and Andre arguing over something but I don't knwo what. Jade was in her room talking to Sam when I came in.  
>"Hi Jade, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.<br>"No" she said. I sighed and sat on a bed with a black bedspread. "Don't sit on my bed"  
>"Well can I sit over there?" I asked<br>"No" she said and Sam smirked.  
>"Well whatever. I just thought I should be the one to tell you rather than... anyone else" I said. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm dating T-Tori"<br>I was expecting screaming and yelling and hitting and throwing, instead I got "Ok"  
>"Ok?" I asked<br>"Yeah, you can leave now" she said. I shut the door and almost immediately I heard it. The screaming, yelling, hitting and throwing. I smiled. When I was walking out Sam came up from behind me.  
>"Really Beck? Really?" she asked<br>"I always kind of liked Tori" I said  
>"No, you've been hypnotised by her slutty ways!" she said.<br>"Tori is not a slut" I heard behind me. It was Carly.  
>"She's the biggest slut out there!" Sam said<br>"How?" Carly asked  
>"She stole Beck from Jade" Sam said<br>"They are always fighting, in my book she saved them" Carly said  
>"From what?" Sam asked<br>"Killing each other" Carly said.  
>"So wait, if I were dating Freddie" Sam started and the arguing over there stopped. "And we were always fighting, would you 'save' me from him?"<br>"I wouldn't necessarily go out with him but I would probably try to break yo up" Carly said. "To do you a favor"  
>"I'm gonna go" I said when seeing the look on Sam's face. I walked to my house and Tori spotted me.<br>"Hey baby" she said. It didn't sound right coming from her.  
>"Hi... babe?" I said. She hugged me and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her.<br>"So what do you want to do? It's Saturday, no classes" Tori said  
>"Uh, yeah I think I might take a nap" I said.<br>"Ok, I can lay down with you if you'd like" I said  
>"Actually I don't feel well, I kind of feel sick" I said<br>"Well I'll ask Trina to make you something, maybe some soup" she said. I sighed. "Robbie do you know where Trina is?"  
>"Oh she's in a meeting with Mr. Pluto" he said.<br>"How long ago was that?" I asked  
>"Like five hours ago" he said.<br>"Long meeting" I said  
>"She's probably not in a meeting, she was probably meeting with some guy" Tori said<br>"Well Spencer also went to this meeting" Gibby said coming in.  
>"Spencer? Wait, do you think Spencer and Trina are secretly dating?" Tori asked<br>"That would be kind of funny" I said. At dinner everyone was sitting at the table. Carly, Robbie, Andre, Tori and I. Carly and Andre looked pretty pissed off about something but I'm not sure what. We were waiting for the food to come but it didn't.  
>"Ok, where's Trina?" Andre asked Tori<br>"I don't know!" Tori answered  
>"You said she went to a meeting?" I asked Robbie<br>"Yeah but that was almost seven hours ago!" he said  
>"Ugh, this is so frustrating, I'm hungry" Carly said. "This day could not get worse"<br>"Looks like we're going to bed with an empty stomach" Robbie said. We all got up and went to bed.


	12. Freddie's POV 2

"Hey Freddie" Andre said coming to me.  
>"Hey Andre" I said<br>"So you've known Sam for years" Andre said  
>"Yeah but not as long as Carly, if you want advice about her you should go to her" I said<br>"Yeah, but Carly's in the Shower" he said. "Anyway, what kind of guy does she like?"  
>"A kind that doesn't wear stripes" I said. "Why?"<br>"Oh well I was just thinking" he said. I started to get nervous. "I was thinking maybe I could go out with her"  
>"Well" I said trying not to get too jealous. "You came to the wrong guy"<br>"Really, why?" he asked.  
>"Because I kind of like her" I admitted. Hearing myself say it out loud was what made it real. "No, I really like her"<br>"She told me you liked Carly" he said  
>"I used to" I said. "But I like Sam now"<br>"Well, this is... awkward" Andre said. "Look I'm sorry"  
>"It's fine you didn't know" I said<br>"And I'm sorry that when one day Sam and I get together you will have to watch us" he said.  
>"How do you know she'll get with you?" I asked<br>"I'm a musician. I can sing to her. What can you do, fix her computer?" Andre asked  
>"Sam and I have history" I said. "Where as you've known her for like three seconds"<br>"You have a history of fighting, she said herself that I'm the only guy she likes" Andre said as Sam and Beck came out side. I saw Carly walking towards them.  
>"Look Andre, I like you. Your a cool dude, and your nice too" I said. "But there's no way she would date you and not me"<br>"So wait, if I were dating Freddie" we heard Sam say. We were both quiet to see what she was saying. "And we were always fighting, would you 'save' me from him?"  
>"I wouldn't necessarily go out with him but I would probably try to break you up" Carly said. "To do you a favor"<br>"I'm gonna go" Beck said. Andre and I walked over to them.  
>"What's going on?" I asked<br>"Oh, did you hear that?" Sam asked  
>"Yeah, what's this about dating me?" I asked.<br>"Tori stole Jades boyfriend and Carly thinks it's ok. So I asked if she would steal my boyfriend" Sam said. "And since we're always fighting I made you an example"  
>"Oh" I said.<br>"Look, it's dinner time, and your annoying the crap out of me, so I'm gonna go" Sam said. "Come on Freddie" I turned to Andre and stuck my tongue out at him.  
>"Spencer's cooking spaghetti tacos" Cat said.<br>"Where is he? He's not in the kitchen" Gibby asked. Silence. I was mad about Andre, Sam was mad about Carly, and Jade was mad about Tori.  
>"Is everything ok?" Cat asked<br>"Yes" I tried to say convincingly but my voice came out rough and harsh.  
>"No" Sam said<br>"It's none of your business" Jade said.  
>"I'm gonna go find Spencer" Gibby said. We sat in silence for another moment before Gibby came back. "Uh, he doesn't seem to be here"<br>"Well we could just talk until-" I didn't want to talk. Sam, Jade, and I got up from the table and left. "Or not"


	13. Robbie's POV

**Robbie's POV**

There's been some kind of divide between the houses. I mean, granted it's better than one in the house, that would be awkward. But every time we spot the other house Sam, Freddie make sure they are far away. Sometimes Cat gives me the occasional wave when no one is looking. Beck and Tori seem to have the time of their lives when in front of them, but at home Beck avoids her. She seems to be noticing this too. Trina's been gone for three days now and apparently Spencer has too. So Gibby, Cat and I plan to sneak out of our houses and ask Mr. Pluto about it.  
>"Hey Robbie" I heard Andre say behind me just when I got to the door.<br>"Hi" I said  
>"Where are you going?" he asked<br>"Nothing, I mean no where. I'm just asking Mr. Pluto about Trina" I said  
>"I'll go with you" Tori said coming into view. "I may not like her but I love her, she's my sister"<br>"No that's ok" I said  
>"Why don't we all go?" Carly said. I sighed, what could I do?<br>"Ok" I said. When we got there the Poseidon house was already there.  
>"What are you doing here?" Jade asked<br>"We need to talk to Mr. Pluto" Tori said.  
>"So do we" Sam said<br>"What is it?" Mr. Pluto asked coming out. "What do you want?"  
>"Uh, our house guardians have diapered and the last place they went was to your office" Freddie said.<br>"They never came to my office, GO AWAY"** (1) **he slammed the door in our faces.  
>"Well that went well" Jade said sarcastically. I noticed Sam, Tori, Freddie, and Andre share a look.<br>"Wait" Tori said to us. "We have something we have to tell you"  
>"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth" Jade said<br>"We all have something to say. Sam, Tori, Andre, and I" Freddie said.  
>"We should talk in private, like one of the houses" Andre said glaring at Freddie. We walked to the Hephaestus house and everyone took a seat.<br>"Uh, ok so we all shared a dream. Together" Tori started  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"We all fell asleep and had the same dream" Sam said annoyed and impatient. "We were in a part of the forest-"  
>"You were asleep in the forest?" Cat asked<br>"No, we were asleep on our beds and in our dreams we were in a forest and in front of a lake" Andre said  
>"Ok, I still don't know what this has to do with Trina and Spencer" Beck said<br>"Just listen please" Tori said. "The lake started talking and she said to take the bracelets off, then we woke up. When we tried to take the bracelets off in the morning, we couldn't"  
>"Is that it?" Gibby asked<br>"Yes" Tori said.  
>"Ok, let's go" Jade said grabbing Cat.<br>"Wait, would you just try to take off your bracelets?" Sam said. Some of us sighed (Beck, Carly), some of us shrugged (Cat, me), and Some of us grunted (Jade), but at the end they all had the same determined and confused looks on our faces.  
>"Mine won't come off" I said<br>"Mine won't either" Carly said  
>"Ok, that is kind of weird" Jade said<br>"We need to figure out what's going on" Andre said. "I think we should go into groups and think of what might be going on"  
>"I agree" Sam said and Andre smiled.<br>"It's obvious we're all pissing each other off, so I think we should split into groups with people who aren't currently pissing each other off"  
>"How about two groups of three and one group of four" Beck suggested.<br>"Sure" Tori said.  
>"Ok well Tori and Beck will obviously be together" Jade said in an annoyed voice.<br>"Robbie, Gibby, you can be with me" Cat said. "We all have something in common anyway"  
>"What's that?" Carly asked<br>"We're not pissed off at anybody in either of the houses" I said.  
>"Carly you should go with Beck and Tori" Sam said. She shrugged and went over to them.<br>"That leaves us four" Sam said looking at Freddie, Andre and Jade  
>"Actually, Andre's the reason I'm pissed off" Freddie said<br>"Well suck it up, because you three are the only ones I can stomach" Jade said. Freddie and Andre groaned.****

**A/N- (1) I didn't mean to make 'go away' caps lock. It was an accident but it works. :)**


	14. The Groups: Gibby, Freddie, and Carly

_**YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS!**_

_**Do you guys have any questions for me or about the book? Ask them now? You can ask who the end parings will be, why I separated the houses the way I did, anything and I'll answer right here. There are some things I just can't spoil, but you can ask anyway. Also think about these questions. You can review you thoughts on the story.**_

_**1. Where do you think Trina and Spencer went?**_

_**2. What is Mr. Pluto hiding?**_

_**3. Is Mr. Pluto who he says he is?**_

_**4. Why is Mr. Pluto working at a school?**_

_**5. Why won't the bracelets come off?"**_

_**6. What is it for?**_

_**7. What has SeddieFTW777 got in store for us? (Just wait ;) )**_

**Gibby's POV**

So our group decided to search Trina's and Spencer's rooms and try to find out where they are. Freddie, Andre, Sam, and Jade's group are searching Mr. Pluto's room while Carly, Tori, and Beck follow him around all day and try to keep him away from his office as much as possible. So right now we're in Trina's room. It's so girly! She has mirrors everywhere and pictures of her all over the room.

"You think she looks at herself enough?" I asked

"Wait, what are we doing in Trina's room?" Cat asked

"Looking for something that will tell us where they might be" I Robbie said.

"Yeah, cause I'm hungry and I'm still trying t learn how to make a sandwich" I said rubbing by tummy.

"Hey look a diary" Cat said picking it up. "It's locked"

"I wish Sam were here" I said.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her too! The last thing we need is for you to like her and Freddie and Andre hate you" Robbie said

"No I- Freddie and Andre like Sam?" I asked

"Yeah I heard them fighting about her" Robbie said.

"Wow. Well anyway I don't like her, but she can pick locks" I said

"Hey what's this" Cat asked looking at a rectangular item.

"A tape recorder" Robbie said

"It's so old" I said picking it up and pressing the play button. A loud screaming sound came out of it. It sounded like a cat getting ran over by a car. Twice. "What is that?"

"That's Trina's singing" Robbie said turning it off.

"Wait... why are we in Trina's room again?" Cat asked.

"Ok, we need to figure out how to pick the lock" Robbie said ignoring Cat.

"Ooh! Sam showed me how to do this!" Cat said. "It's really hard though"

"Can you Cat?" Robbie said. She nodded and took a bobby pin from her hair.

"She never showed me" I said sadly. "She said Gibby's can't pick locks"

**Freddie's POV**

"What's my time?" Sam said as she took the bobby pin out of the lock and turned the doorknob.

"Twenty five seconds" I said

"That's good" Andre said smiling at her. I huffed.

"It's alright" she shrugged. Mr. Pluto's office was big, like the size of our sitting room. There was one picture of a girl with long red hair.

"Is that Cat?" Sam asked

"No, that's that girl who cut her hair" Jade said.

"You don't think that…" Andre trailed off.

"That might be his daughter" Sam said

"It would explain her attitude" I said and the others nodded.

"I'll look over here" Jade said going behind his office

"I'll look here" Sam said sitting on his recliner. I chuckled. I moved behind the couch and saw that Andre was following me.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed

"I'm looking over here for a clue" he said.

"Well I'm looking over here Velma, so go search there" I said pointing to the other side of the room

"Jade's looking there" he said looking behind the couch.

"Could you stop breathing down my neck?" I asked pushing him away a little

"Don't touch me!' he said

"GUYS!" Jade yelled. "Do you want to get us caught? Andre just come help me"

"What are you guys even fighting about" Sam asked

"Nothing" I said with Andre. I looked at the floor near the les of the couch and notice the scratch marks meaning he moves this couch around. I moved it but nothing was there but the wood floor. I walked around an noticed a different sound coming from one part of the floor. I began to knock and I heard Sam shush me. I gave her a look and told her to come over here. I knocked on one part and then knocked on the other. Different sounds.

"It's hollow here" I told her.

"Well what could be under it?" she asked. She then began fidgeting with the floorboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She lifted it up and we found a hole.

"Guys come over here" she said. It seemed to lead to nothing. Just a black hole to nothing.

**Carly's POV**

"There's Mr. Pluto" Tori said in a hushed voice.

"So what exactly are we expecting to find with a school principle?" Beck asked

"I agree, he's probably going to a board meeting" I said.

"Me and Freddie agree that Mr. Pluto is up to no good, and I want to know what he's up to" He made a right turn towards the woods. "See? Who goes to the woods for a board meeting?"

"Weren't you and Freddie and Sam and Andre in the woods?" I asked

"That was in a dream" she defended. We quietly scurried to the woods. This was the first time I skipped school, ever. But I need to know where my brother is. I looked at my feet. Ballet slippers. Tori had on Oxford shoes and Beck had on dress shoes. We weren't exactly prepared to go hiking in the woods. "This is familiar"

"Yeah it's familiar to me too. It looks like every other woods on the planet. Trees, trees and, yup more trees" I said

"No, this rout" she stopped suddenly. "This is the way to the lake"

"What lake" Beck asked as I tripped over a rock falling flat on my face.

"I hate the woods, I think I stubbed my toe" I said. Tori helped me up and I dusted myself off. That's when Beck wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me behind a tree. "What the-" he put a hand around my mouth. I noticed Tori behind a different tree. She put her finger to her lips and I nodded. Beck took his hand off of my mouth and he peaked from behind the tree.

"C'mon" he said quietly as we continued following Mr. Pluto. I limped a little because of my throbbing toe. I then saw a big lake in front of us. Mr. Pluto stopped there.

"Is that the lake?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want to make sure you're not causing me any trouble or interfering with my plans" Mr. Pluto spoke.

"Who's he talking to?" Beck asked. That's when the lake began to talk.

"How can I _Pluto_ when you have trapped me in this lake, powerless" she said

"Oh my God" I said with Beck.

"That's never stopped you before" he said. He rose his palms over the lake and I watched as it began to evaporate into the sky.


	15. The Groups: Robbie, Sam, and Tori

_**So I wanted to tell you the next three to four chapters are the finals. And with each group comes a new cliffhanger. Review! Because you know you love the Cabbie moment that's about to come up!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

"I can't do it" Cat said frustrated and huffed. I sat by her.  
>"Yes you can" I said.<br>"No I can't, I'm too..." Cat didn't finish.  
>"Too... what?" I asked<br>"Too stupid" she finally finished. I gasped very loudly and over dramatically.  
>"Caterina Valentine you take that back right now" I said<br>"It's true" Cat said. "It's why Jade hates me"  
>"Jade doesn't hate just you" I said. "Remember that day in school when you were walking with even more of a bounce than usual, barely touching the ground? And I asked you what you were doing and you said one day I'm going to jump like I'm on Jupiter"<br>"Yeah" Cat said  
>"What did you get the next week?" I asked<br>"Jupiter boots" Cat did.  
>"And you jumped like you were on Jupiter" I said. "You have outstanding dreams that no one could ever think of and they come true. They will all come true. Your imagination is a gift, that others don't understand and that's why they think of you as the S word"<br>"Really?" she said with her eyes wide open and her smile so wide.  
>"Yes" I said. Cat beamed and went back to the lock. After ten minutes or so she stopped.<br>"I DID IT" Cat exclaimed.  
>"You what? You did it?" I asked<br>"Yeah, just like you said I would" Cat said  
>"Just like I knew you would" I said.<br>"Ok, what does it say?" Gibby said. Cat handed it to Gibby who flipped through the pages and stopped.  
>"Well read it" I said<br>"Dear Diary" Gibby read in a high pitch voice "I have been told to go meet Mr. Pluto with Spencer out in the woods. I was about to refuse but I _really_ need this job. I'm going to leave bracelets by trees just in case I get lost. Yes, even with Mr. Pluto, I would get lost"  
>"So lets try the woods" I said. We ran down to the woods and walked down the path when Gibby found a bracelet. We continued walking down the dirt path through the trees before we stopped short after seeing something horrible and Gibby screamed.<br>"NO CARLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"It's big enough to fit a body" I said referring to the hole.  
>"Sam why do you say things like that?" Freddie asked me.<br>"No I mean, someone could go in there" I said. You could fit two people at a time in there.  
>"Are you saying we should go down there?" Andre asked<br>"I think it's a good Idea" Jade said  
>"That's insane" Freddie said. I knew there was only one way to get them down there. Freddie is really protective of me.<br>"Fine, don't go in there" I said and jumped. I heard him yell my name, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he followed me. I landed with a thud after a long fall and noticed first how hot it was. I felt like I was in a sauna. I looked around the place. There was a stone throne in the middle of the room. I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Andre. Then Jade. It took a while before Freddie came.  
>"Are you crazy?" Freddie asked<br>"What took you so long?" I asked  
>"I had to let the others go first so I could lift the couch over me and drop down while setting it back in place so it doesn't look like we've moved it" Freddie said.<br>"Where are we?" Andre asked  
>"I don't know, but it's so hot" Jade said. "Ugh I'm sweating! Like the first time wasn't horrible enough!"<br>"Don't sweat it" Andre joked and Jade glared at him.  
>"C'mon" I said walking down a hall. It got hotter and hotter until I felt like I was going to collapse. When we got to the end there was gate that I touched to find it burn my hand, and a village behind it. But not just a village. The people were almost melting with their skin sagging and their faces deformed.<br>"This is at the bottom of his office?" Freddie asked. Then we heard growling, three different growls all coming from the same direction. We saw something coming towards the entrance gate. It was a dog with three heads. The dog had black fur and orange fire going down his back, aligned with its spine. Each tooth was as long as a pencil. We backed away from the gate at once until the dog was out of sight. We were somewhere between the village and the throne. We heard some screaming, a few thumps, some groaning, and some familiar voices.  
>"Next time, try not to land on me"<br>Beck.  
>"Sorry"<br>Robbie  
>They're down here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

We saw him evaporate the water into the air. A horrible scream.  
>"We have to get out of here" Beck said. I was running so fast I barely remembered about anyone else. But then.<br>"Wait Carly" I said. she was limping with her toe hurting, she couldn't possibly run. I turned and could see her making her way towards us slowly. Beck and I walked towards her and helped her forward. Then I saw a flash of red.  
>"Cat?" Carly asked. The girl showed herself.<br>"Actually the name is Penelope" she said. it was the girl Cat had a run in with earlier in the school year. "I'm not you annoying little friend Cat"  
>"Hey I love the hair" Beck said. Cat's hair went from being down to her butt, to just past her shoulders, whereas Penelope's was very short, the longest strand of hair was right below the ear.<br>"What are you doing out here in the woods?"  
>"What are you doing out here in the woods?" I challenged.<br>"I can be wherever I want. You however, cannot" she said  
>"Why would you be able to go wherever you want?" Carly asked. She looked behind us.<br>"Hey daddy, look who I found" Penelope said.  
>"What are you three doing out here" Mr. Pluto said<br>"What were you doing with that talking lake?" Carly asked limping over to him. He looked so angry, I haven't been this scared since I rode a rollercoaster for the first time. He grabbed her wrist.  
>And her scream carried throat the woods.<br>"Carly NO" Gibby yelled, but I didn't know where he was. Somewhere to my left. He let go of Carly's wrist and I gasped as I saw her arm and she sobbed. The part where he touched her had blisters all over the spot and was a dark red.  
>"Go find that noise" Mr. Pluto instructed Penelope who was off at once. Before I could think, she came back with Cat, Robbie, and a guilty Gibby.<br>"That's IT!" Mr. Pluto screamed. "I'm sick of this snooping. Now if you want to know the choice, come with me. It wasn't a choice, it was an order. He led us to his office with Penelope following closely behind. We stood back when he said he had moved the couch to reveal a big hole.  
>"Wasn't it hidden better?" Penelope asked pointing to the floorboards over on the side of the hole. we all looked at each other, knowing the other group were in here.<br>"Someone broke into my office" he said in a scary calm but angry voice. "Go Penelope"  
>"Yes father" she said. She stepped towards the hole and jumped down, disappearing in a flash.<br>"Go on, hurry up" he said. Pushing Carly down first. She was getting a lot of bad treatment today. She screamed but it subsided. One by one we were pushed down. Beck, Robbie and I were last. I went, then Beck came down, but before he could move Robbie fell on him. He groaned and pushed Robbie off of him.  
>"Next time, try not to land on me" Beck said<br>"Sorry" Robbie said. They moved to see Mr. Pluto land on his feet as if he were a cat.  
>"Why is it so hot in here?" I asked.<br>"Allow me to introduce myself" he said. He went up in flames that had us wanting to run but we stood our ground in shock and fear. When the flames subsided there was a tall muscular man with long black hair going down his back, he was in a black tunic that fell to his knees with a black cape that was lit on fire. He lit the walls with fire, making it significantly hotter, all around the room the room to show a small hall that lead somewhere and a large throne. I looked at Penelope whose hair was long and red again, even longer than before, and she had a long black dress on.  
>"My name is Hades. Welcome to Hell!"<p> 


	16. Cat's POV 2

**_So, a couple will form in this chapter. A very popular one. BTW, next chapter is the penultimate. Ok, enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"No way, Hades isn't real" Robbie said. "He's a fictional God from Ancient Greek times"  
>"Yeah, but um, who's him then?" Tori asked.<br>"It's true, I'm Hades" Hades said. "Pluto is my Roman name"  
>"How is this possible?" Beck asked<br>"Oh you will find it's very possible" Hades said. "You see, I have been planning this for a very long time. You coming here isn't an accident. And those bracelets? They're sucking your powers"  
>"What powers?" I asked<br>"The powers you didn't even know you had. But once I get your powers, I can take over Olympus, and be the God" Hades said. "Penelope, go fetch our intruders"  
>"Yes father" she said and rushed through the tunnel. She came back with Sam, Freddie, Andre, and Jade. Hades held up his hands and all of the bracelets flew off of their wrists and onto their hands. Everyone felt as if the wind had been knocked out of them.<br>"Send them to the prisons" Hades said. Penelope directed them down, and the further they went the hotter it got. Once in the prisons, they saw two figures on the floor.  
>"Spencer!" Carly said running to him.<br>"Trina!" Tori said running to the other figure. Their skin was warm and sagging slightly, Spencer's more than Trina's.  
>"I'm sorry, I was supposed to protect you from this" Trina said.<br>"From what?" Freddie asked.  
>"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sam yelled.<br>"You guys were chosen by the Gods to defeat Hades when the prophecy told them he would gain power. They gave you powers, and we were told to look after you" Spencer said.  
>"Pluto tricked us" Trina said. "And we failed you"<br>"Seems like we're gonna be stuck here for a while" Carly said as she sat next to Spencer and Gibby. Everyone else sat down too. I then noticed Robbie staring at me.  
>"What's wrong Robbie?" I asked<br>"Nothing I-" he started. "Oh what the cheese"  
>"Cheese?" Jade asked<br>"I love cheese!" I exclaimed.  
>"I love you" He blurted out. I didn't know how to respond to this sudden outburst. "I've loved you for a while now. When I first came to Hollywood Arts, you were the first person I saw, because of your red hair. And when you turned around, I was smitten"<br>"Who says smitten?" I heard Sam whisper to Freddie, who shushed her.  
>"You were just so beautiful, and I was going to ask you on a date, but I got nervous. I've been working up the nerve to ask you out, but have been too scared. Now, I'm telling you before it's too late. Caterina Valentine, I love you"<br>Everyone was watching me, wondering how I'd react. Probably also wondering if I spaced out. But I didn't. I hear every beautiful word that escaped his lips. I wanted to say something, Robbie looked like he was going to whaz on himself. How could I not notice? He always looked at me strangely, and he would always say things to make make me feel better.  
>Oh the things he would say. He would make me feel like the most beautiful girl, or most smartest, or just the bestest girl in the world. He could make me feel like on cloud five, like the luckiest girl in the world. How many times does one find a guy like that? Once in a lifetime. Robbie's special, and he makes me happy. Happier than anyone else ever does.<br>"I love you, too" I said finally.  
>"Ok" he said sadly. "Wait, what?"<br>"I said I love you too" I repeated. He smiled that super excited and adorkable smile that I love. And I couldn't help myself, as I stood in my tip toes and pressed my lips against his.  
>"Aw" Carly and Tori mused.<br>"Wow, didn't see that coming" Sam said  
>"I did" Jade and Andre said. And once again, Robbie made me the luckiest girl alive, even in a cell in the underworld.<br>"I'm luckier than cheese!" I said.  
>"More like melted cheese, seeing as we're never getting out of here alive" Andre said.<br>"You can get out of here" Spencer said  
>"How?" Beck asked<br>"You have power, and when you put it together, something great happens" Trina said.  
>"But he took all of our power" Freddie said<br>"No he didn't, he could never take it all, unless he kills you" Trina said  
>"Please don't tell him that" Gibby said.<br>"If you work together, you can have enough power to break free" Spencer said.  
>"But wouldn't fire and water counteract?" Robbie asked<br>"Haven't you heard of the term opposites attract?" Trina asked. I saw Sam and Freddie glance at each other.  
>"We can do this" Tori said<br>"Whatever" Jade shrugged. "What do we have to lose?"  
>"Point taken" Beck said.<br>"Focus your energy" Spencer said. "Send it out"  
>We got in a large circle and did what they said. I felt something, it was surging through my body. It felt like a buzzing. It was all over. I held Robbie's hand, and the feeling became bigger. Robbie must have had the feeling too, because he was looking at me.<br>"Everyone hold hands" he said. It was as if I was getting electrocuted again. But it didn't hurt. The power was in my body.  
>"Send the energy out and up" Trina said. The energy left as soon as it came, and a big ball of blue and green light flew to the prison ceiling. I could make out sunlight.<br>"We did it!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked pretty exhausted, including me. We climbed to the top with the energy we had and finally made it out. We were in a large hole in the ground.  
>"This is where the lake was" Andre said<br>"Yeah it is" Beck said. "Hades evaporated it"  
>"What now?" Carly asked turning to her brother, whose face as already healing.<br>"We have to take you to Olympus, so you can fight" Spencer said.  
>"Fight?" Freddie asked<br>"It's in the prophecy" Trina said.  
>"Does it say we win?" Sam asked<br>"It just says, one will lose" Spencer said. "But it doesn't say who"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a poll up! Vote for which couple you think will form in the next chapter of this story. R&amp;R! Love you guys!<strong>_


End file.
